


Dance of Swords

by GirlwithaWhiteMask



Series: Eldarya - Tales of Crystal [1]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Eldarya - Freeform, Ezarel - Freeform, F/M, Shaman - Freeform, WhiteMask
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlwithaWhiteMask/pseuds/GirlwithaWhiteMask
Summary: Durante a festa da vitória da Absinto, todos os membros da guarda se reuniram na clareira para celebrar sua merecida vitória depois de meses, até que uma visita inesperada acaba atraindo todos os olhares pra si. O que Shaman, a jovem curandeira da guarda Sombra apareceu, o que ela estaria fazendo ali? Ainda mais com o vestido da nossa guarda? De nenhum modo sua visita passou despercebida, mas o que a bela "humana" realmente estava fazendo ali?





	Dance of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Todas as personagens citadas tem conta no Eldarya, bem bateu a ideia e a Shaman me prendeu no porão pra eu escrever :v 
> 
> Mentira, ela é uma amor quando God Ezarel não mexe com o juízo dela e quando ela não tá sem fumar ♥  
> (Shaman coloca a poção na mesa plz não taca na nossa fuça)

Era a festa da vitória da Absinto, como costume, ás 9h, todos os membros se reuniam em uma clareira na floresta e faziam uma verdadeira festa, uma esfera no céu criada com concentração mágica era quase nosso próprio sol privado. Como tradição comemos, bebemos, dançamos, pregamos peças com nosso querido Líder, vi de longe LadyStark em seu trono como Rainha do Ranking, perto dali, WhiteMask conversando com Mazuki e todo o resto da Aliança das Filhas de Gaia.  
Até que uma visita inesperada finalmente faz sua aparição, Shaman, a principal curandeira de Eel, porem ela era da Guarda Sombra, o que ela fazia ali? Ela ainda estava usando o vestido oficial da nossa guarda. Como ela se atreve? Muitas olhavam para ela com desgosto e a repudiavam pela ousadia e outras celebravam já que a garota era considerada adotada da Guarda, sua natureza não a ajudaria em nada dentro da Sombra, então todos decidiram que ela trabalharia junto com os membros da Absinto como se fosse um de nós. Afinal a garota era brilhante com poções e infusões de ervas medicinais. Ela estava atraindo os olhares de todo o "salão", realmente, quem não a olharia? Estava deslumbrante, então a hora da dança de espadas começou e nosso "Querido" Líder a convidou...  
— Me daria a honra dessa dança? — Ele disse com um certo nervosismo e Shaman apenas deu uma pequena risadinha ao ver o "seu chefe" tão nervoso a se dirigir sua palavra a ela.  
— Com prazer senhor... — Com passos leves de uma fada, dançava delicadamente sobre a grama, apesar da longa capa e tecidos que balançavam contra o ar a cada movimento. Suas espadas se colidindo criavam uma melodia de se dar prazer ao se ouvir, dançava com aquela melodia sem tirar os olhos do "seu capitão", seus olhos tinham a essência da vida da floresta, do tipo que você poderia se perder por horas. Quando os dois finalmente decidiram dar fim à "batalha", resolveram voltar a dançar com as lâminas pra baixo.  
Quando finalmente, o elfo teve tempo de apreciá-la de cima a baixo, bem de perto. O mesmo tentava se convencer que só tinha a chamado para dançar para lhe dar um sermão, mas nem ele acreditaria em si mesmo naquele momento.  
— Pervertido, meus olhos estão aqui em cima! — A garota provocou fazendo com que ele desviasse o rosto todo vermelho pelo infeliz comentário. Ambos dançaram por mais um tempo, em silêncio. No clímax da dança, Ezarel a puxou para perto de si e sussurrou no seu ouvido:  
— Você está louca, Shaman... Pare de chamar tanta atenção! E além disso, por que diabos está vestida assim? - Ela riu dele com o riso mais adoravelmente irônico que você possa imaginar.  
— Isso é uma festa formal, certo? Achei que deveria vir a caráter. Além disso... — deslizou sua mão pelo rosto do seu líder suavemente mais perto de si — Poxa, Ezarel, é só uma festa, deixa a gente se divertir. Ademais... obrigada pelo Mel — Ela falou guardando sua espada na bainha.  
— Que mel? — Ele apalpou seus frascos no seu cinto, não sentiu sua preciosa garrafa de hidromel ali e olhou para ter certeza. Ao olhar pra frente, viu a garrafa nos lábios de sua parceira andando pra trás com o corpo virado, para ter certeza de que ele a veria. Limpou uma gota que escorreu de sua boca e se juntou a WhiteMask e o resto de suas amigas, enquanto Ezarel saía para um canto isolado, vermelho até as orelhas.

**Author's Note:**

> A proposta da história foi feita por Shaman, mas quem a escreveu foi eu, WhiteMask. Combinamos que dentro do jogo, essa Fanfic seria postada por ela, mas em outras plataformas (Nyah, Spirit, etc) seria postada com meu perfil original.  
> Agradecemos do fundo do coração a MissPipoca e a janghyunae por nos ajudarem com os erros de escrita ♥  
> A história faz parte dos nossos universos das "Tales of Crystal" 
> 
> Se tiverem conta no Eldarya comentem lá :v  
> Vamos responder muito felizes ♥  
> Obrigada por ler 
> 
> Até a próxima mensagem...  
> A sweet sugar kiss from a Girl with a White Mask ♥


End file.
